


The Deepest Marks

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Love, Multi, Respite, Snark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Takes place after If So Be It Yield





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Newly promoted Inspector Dani Faygan walks into a room on Corellia to silence. 

She can see Phygus Baldrick, expert slicer and noted connoisseur of living life to the fullest, if he could find someone desperate enough to live life to the fullest with him, is fairly vibrating with a comment.

Draq' Bel Iblis, the Dragon of Corellia, her boss and unknown to most, her father, sends a steely look towards him. His face does its own quivering.

The admin droid says it for all. "Might want to wear higher collars, sweetie. Togrutas have sharp teeth and they leave deep marks."


End file.
